infinividfandomcom-20200214-history
Mineland Timeline
This is the timeline for the Minecraft map Mineland game sessions take place in 2342 1611 Dec. 13 ''A group of explorers from the country of Dukia discover a new land. Leading this group, a man named Goldy. 1612 ''Jan. 7 ''Goldywood founded by the Dukian explorers. 1631 ''May 20 ''Other countries in the world find out that Dukia discovered a new land, and people from all around come to settle here. ''Sept. 29 ''Longtown is founded. 1632 ''Jan. 15 ''Windbag City is founded. 1639 ''Oct. 10 ''Swazka is founded. 1658 ''July 21 ''New Dork City is founded. 1660 ''Feb. 1 ''Goldy (now 70 years old) founds the Council of Cities. This Council helped the cities in the new land communicate and trade with each other. ''Aug. 30 ''Totia is founded. Totia is not accepted into the Council of Cities. 1671 ''Oct. 13 ''Goldy dies of heart attack. He aged 81 years. 1681 ''June 3 ''All cities in the new land (despite Totia not being in the Council of Cities) unite under one nation. The nation is called Mineland. 1854 ''Sept. 4 ''Hank Dartson is born in Longtown. 1870 ''Aug. 23 ''Roger is born in New Dork City. 1885 ''Sept. 19 ''Hank's Hardware is founded in Longtown by Hank Dartson. 1889 ''Mar. 24 ''Charles McDeath brings all members of his family together and the McDeaths became the first organized crime outfit in Mineland. 1891 ''Mar. 4 ''Iron Industries is founded. 1892 ''Feb. 10 ''Charles McDeath is killed by two residents of Longtown, Roger and Hank. ''Aug. 29 ''Miner Incorporated is founded. ''Nov. 24 ''The Third Nation Bank of Ken is robbed. There are no leads as to who robbed it. 1895 ''Mar. 20 ''Henry McDeath, the nephew of Charles McDeath, reorganizes the family. 1907 ''Apr. 10 ''Roger and Hank are at Hank's son's 14th birthday party. The McDeath family attack. Hank is killed but Roger and Hank Jr. get away. 1914 ''Jan. 1 ''Nether Portals appear in every major city in the world. These portals unleash beasts who kidnapped and murdered people and started fires. ''Jan. 2 ''The Nether Portals are sealed by the Overworld. ''Jan. 5 ''The Nether Portals open up again, terrorizing the world once more. ''Jan. 5 ''The Nether Wars begin. Many countries of the Overworld band together to fight this evil. ''Feb. 12 ''The Third National Bank of Ken goes out of business. The government uses their money for the war effort. ''Sept. 1 ''Iron Industries agrees to provide the Mineland Army with weapons and armor. 1915 ''June 14 ''Miner Inc. agrees to supply the Mineland Army. Iron Industries becomes their rival. 1919 ''July 8 ''The Overworld wins the Nether Wars. Several countries use the Netherworld to their advantage. The world prospers greatly from this win. ''Sept. 30 ''Freddy McShootzee, a Nether War veteran, organizes his family to become a new family of crime. 1920 ''Dec. 25 Miner Inc. becomes an international enterprise when the company builds a headquarters in Dukia. 1921 July 9 ''Founder of Miner Inc. Steve Craftor falls into a lava pit while visiting the Nether during its stabilization. Miner Inc. loses a lot of money. Carl takes over the company. 1941 ''May 1 ''Hank's Hardware builds their first factory and distribution center in Dukia, making them officially an international enterprise. 1955 ''Mar. 3 The Grand Opening of the Lucky Longtown Casino begins. Mar. 3 ''The McDeath Family attacks the Lucky Longtown Casino and destroy it. ''Mar. 4 ''The McShootzee Family hears of the destruction of the Lucky Longtown Casino and the families become rivals. 1963 ''July 21 ''The city of Totia becomes interested in independence from Mineland. More so than ever. The people realize that if they weren't even in the Council of Cities, they shouldn't even be putting up with Mineland taxes and laws. 1966 Miner Inc. discovers a mysterious power. The public is denied detailed information about this power. They discover teleportation, but their rivals Iron Industries quickly replicate the technology. 1969 Miner Inc. finally begins extracting lava from the Nether. They would likely have done this earlier were it not for the death of Steve Craftor. 1979 ''Nov. 19 Totia becomes an independent country through diplomacy. 2006 Apr. 10 ''The lava battery is invented by Miner Inc. They produce massive amounts of energy and make lava much easier to use. However, thousands complain about the device overheating and, in some cases, even exploding. The company is sued, putting them in debt. The device is recalled until it's design can be revised. 2046 ''May 12 Beat the Creep Insurance founded in Windbag City. ''Sept. 2 ''New Dork City is attacked and destroyed by the McShootzee Family, but saved by the time-traveling duo Adam and Jack. Sept 2. Adam incinerates the blueprints for the time machine which makes other inventors I.e. Miner inc Require immense amounts of study to achieve this Sept 18. The time machine build by Adam malfunctions and exploses the entire vault to radiation. Sept. 23 one of miner incs smaller facilities located in goldywood gain rights to a large open area west of the goldywood mountain. They dub this area 62 and conduct top secret experiments there. ''Oct. 7 ''Adam Jacobs dies from radiation poisoning while studying nuclear energy and from exposure to the time machine malfunction. Jack begins maintaining the vault. Dec. 19 Totia is overthrown by dictatorship. 2338 Mar 12. Miner inc is visited by an explorer and he restarts the systems and then blows part of it up. Jul 8. the working parts of miner inc collapse in a storm. Oct 3. a time machine is built in area 62, it is activated but has no control of which date it leads to as Adams blueprints did not exist. It ends up leading to 10001 10000 Apr 15. A portal malfunctions which causes massive wave of lava to obliterate practilly the whole universe 10001 Mar 19. the time machine in area 62 opens in this year on the remains of the universe and miner inc workers begins colonizationCategory:Mineland